


Owl Love You Forever

by PaintedIntegrity



Category: Owl Love You Forever
Genre: (SERIOUSLY), 2nd Person, Asexual, Better than Twilight, Bisexuality, Furries, Gay, Harems, Isekai, LGBT+, LGBTQ+++++++++++++++++++++++++, Lesbian, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Multiple chapters, Not joke, OWLS OWLS OWLS, Original Story - Freeform, Owls, Pansexual, Polygamy, Romance, mother fucking owls, not oneshot, ocs x you, owl lover, owl people, reader x characters, transported to another universe, very serious, weird story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedIntegrity/pseuds/PaintedIntegrity
Summary: What would you do if you were thrown into a world of TERRIFYING FUCKING TALL OWL FURRY PEOPLE? Stop. Don't answer that. We all know you would fall in love and date all of them, you furry. (I swear this story is more serious than I'm making it seem, please give it a chance.)
Relationships: And the sun - Relationship, Even that tree, Y/N|Everything
Kudos: 2





	Owl Love You Forever

You wake up in a dark room. There are torches illuminating the walls around you, spreading a warm glow in the cold room. Shadowy figures loomed over you, chanting in an unrecognizable language. They wore black cloaks hiding their figures. The only thing you knew was that THEY WERE SUPER FUCKING TALL. LIKE, WHAT THE HELL? 

“Ah, you are up, our savior, our lord, our blood god!” One of the figures said.

_...What. What are they talking about? Blood god? I just… I’m so confused right now. I don’t understand what is happening.  _ All the cloaked creatures lowered into a bow. Now that their tallness wasn’t blocking everything around them you could see that there were only ten of them. 

“Please teach us your secrets and powers, we sacrificed so many humans to summon you-!” The figure was interrupted by the door getting kicked in.

“Halt, you cultists!” There were two creatures who entered the room. They were both… owls? The one who talked was around the height of the cultists, feathers parted in a way that made them look like a lynx. They had a spot in the middle of their chest shaped like a heart. Their feathers were brown and tan and he wore pants and boots. The other was smaller, the first being you’ve seen that was around your height. Of course, they were still taller than you. They had silver goggles on their head and they were black and white with spots speckled around their body. They also were wearing shorts. The two owls started beating up the cultists and their hoods were knocked down, revealing that they were also owl creatures. 

_ Is this some kind of owl hell? I’ve always hated them, all hooting outside my cabin. They’re so loud! And now I have to deal with humanoid ones? God must truly hate me. Not to mention, this is absolutely terrifying. Some people might like furries and shit but giant human animals are scary, man. Though, I guess, they ARE kind of pretty- NO. No, they’re not, that’s gross Y/N! _

One of the owl cultists, who was on the verge of passing out, shouted, “N-no...! Our god... please, save us! Use your p-powers, plea-!” They were knocked unconscious by the smaller owl.

“Good job, Scout!” The tall one shouted, as they knocked out another cultist. You watch as one of the cultists behind the tall owl escaped through the door. They took one more look at you before disappearing and you immediately noticed that there was an eye on their forehead. 

_ Strange… _

Once all the cultists were knocked out, the two non-cultists walked over to you. “So, you’re a god, huh?” Said the small one. Their face was almost unnerving, as they stared at you. Then, it changed to a really cute smile, almost making them look like a puppy. “That’s so cool!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I didn't realize before but I can make it keep all of my formatting. So here's the updated chapter that looks much nicer. :D - Liv (PaintedIntegrity)

**Author's Note:**

> According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible. - Quierah (My Co-Creator who doesn't have an Ao3 account)
> 
> Sorry, it's so short, if it's not it will never be posted. - Liv (PaintedIntegrity)


End file.
